


The Neighbor Part 3

by PrincessOfErebor



Series: The Neighbor [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: Emily meets Kili's former lover.





	

Emily was extremely excited about having pizza night with Kili and Fili. She was also excited because she received a call from the RA saying that she was going to have a new roommate. She was rather nervous about this new girl because the RA said she was a former guard at a prison. The first thought that came to her mind was rough, tough, and not at all something to be messed with.

While Emily was getting ready to go across the hall, the door squeaked open and a young red-headed girl peeked her head around the corner.

   “Are you Emily? I’m your new roommate.”

   “Oh! Nice to meet you. Your name is…Tauriel. Correct?”

   “That would be me. My boyfriend will be bringing my things up tomorrow so in the meantime, do you mind if I slept on the couch tonight?”

Emily smiled and said, “You are more than welcome to anything in the apartment. By the way, I’m going across the hall for pizza night with some friends. Want to come?”

Tauriel’s eyes lit up. “That sounds wonderful!”

   “Okay let me text him to make sure it’s okay to have a friend over.”

   “Sounds good. Wow. This apartment is a much better environment than that dreadful prison I used to work at. It was always so dark and dingy.”

   “I can imagine. Oh! Just got a text back and looks like you’re invited as well. Come on!”

They hopped across the hall and entered Kili’s apartment.

   “Hey girls come on in. The pizza will be here shortly and…Tauriel?!”

Kili’s mouth dropped open and he ran to the red-head. It was apparent that they had known each other before.

   “How are you Tauriel? How are things at the prison?”

    “I don’t work there anymore. I didn’t know you were going to college here. I thought your uncle wanted you to stay behind at the palace this year.”

Emily cleared her throat. “I take it you two know each other?”

Kili said awkwardly, “I used to date Tauriel years back. It didn’t turn out very well after…well…that doesn’t matter. Is Tauriel your new roommate?”

   “Yes she is. That’s not going to be a problem is it?”

   “Absolutely not. This is actually rather exciting.”

Fili arrived a while later with the pizza, and nearly dropped it when he saw Tauriel.

   “You must be Emily’s new roommate. It’s been a while since we’ve seen you.”

They sat around at the table and munched on pizza until Emily started getting tired. She started yawning and she heard Fili and Kili snickering.

Fili said, “Tired are you? Have we worn you out already?”

   “Anybody as energetic as you two will wear me out. Thank you for having us!”

   “No problem. We should do it more often. Good to see you Tauriel.”

Tauriel and Emily went back to their own apartment and made sure the couch was comfortable to sleep on.

   Morning came and Emily woke up late again. Tauriel was up bustling around with her boyfriend getting her things in.

   “Good morning Tauriel. I’m sorry I can’t sit around and talk. I’m running very late.”

   “It’s alright. Go on to class, and when you get back, maybe we can have lunch or something.”

Emily reached her class just as the bell rang. She took her seat beside Fili and tried to avoid eye contact with him. It was extremely embarrassing to constantly arrive late, and she knew Fili would be smirking at her.

He whispered, “Did you see Tauriel’s new boyfriend? She made a good choice.”

   “Yes. He’s quite…odd.”

   “He used to work at the prison too. It turns out that his father did not like the idea of him dating a co-worker.

   “Sounds like a romantic tragedy.”

The history professor arrived fifteen minutes later.

   “Sorry I’m late folks. I had some important business to tend to. Now, who remembers what we discussed yesterday about…”

The professor’s voice faded as Emily turned her attention to Fili again.

He said, “Tauriel actually dated my brother a few years ago. I’m not sure why my uncle disliked her so much.”

Their attention was diverted back to the professor a few minutes later. “Uh, excuse me, you two back there. Fili, you know better than to talk during class. I expect more out of you. Please pay attention.”

Emily glanced at Fili and stifled a laugh. She remembered the conversation she had with Kili the day before about Professor Fundin and his connection with the Durins.

After class was dismissed, she stayed behind to talk to him.

   “Professor? Can I speak with you in private?”

   “Certainly. Step back here into my office if you would.”

She followed him and sat on a chair in front of his desk, and he studied her quietly.

   “What’s on your mind?”

   “I’m not sure exactly how to begin, but, it seems that your relationship with Fili is much more stern and he seems to get along with you so well. I heard a while back that the Durin princes attend this college, and that he is one of them.”

   “Where are you going with this?” His eyebrows lowered. “Who told you this?”

Emily smiled. “I live across the hall from Kili and Fili. Kili told me everything. If I’ve crossed a line professor, please say so.”

   “Please…call me Balin. What Kili told you is true, and you are bound not to say anything about it to anyone else. Is that clear?”

   “Yes sir. Kili has already made me promise not to say anything. Can you…tell me more about the Durins?

The professor smiled and said, “No need for that my dear. Their uncle will be our guest speaker for next week’s class. Don’t be late.”

Emily was growing more and more curious about Kili and Fili, and she was equally excited about meeting their uncle.


End file.
